Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to systems and methods for improving audio output from consumer electronic devices. More precisely, the disclosure is directed towards integrated loudspeaker assemblies and associated audio processing systems and methods for enhancing audio from devices with highly constrained form factors. The present disclosure is also directed towards systems and methods for optimizing such audio processing systems as part of a design and/or manufacturing process.
Background
Mobile technologies and consumer electronic devices (CED) continue to expand in use and scope throughout the world. In parallel with continued proliferation, there is rapid technical advance of device hardware and components, leading to increased computing capability and incorporation of new peripherals onboard a device along with reductions in device size, power consumption, etc.
Audio experience is one of many factors considered in the design of consumer electronic devices. Often, the quality of audio systems, loudspeakers, etc. are compromised in favor of other design factors such as cost, visual appeal, form factor, screen real-estate, case material selection, hardware layout, and assembly considerations amongst others.
Audio subassemblies, including loudspeakers, connectors, filters, gaskets, waveguides, mounting hardware, and/or drivers are generally fabricated and tested to specification by one or more component suppliers and then assembled into consumer electronic devices by a device assembly manufacturer. As such, by the nature of this business practice, the audio subassemblies include aspects such as self-contained speaker enclosures that may add unnecessary material and size to the components. Simultaneously, the design of such audio subassemblies may be highly compromised due to the size and space limitations allotted for the subassembly within a consumer electronic device.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional loudspeaker assembly for use within a consumer electronic device 1. The loudspeaker assembly includes a speaker housing 120 and a speaker unit 110 attached thereto by a support 122. The speaker housing 120 includes a self-contained back volume 140 of predetermined size. The loudspeaker assembly is fabricated to specification at a first location and placed into the consumer electronic device 1 at a second location. The consumer electronic device 10 generally includes a casing 2 with perforations 4 there through to communicate sound from an internally placed loudspeaker assembly to a surrounding environment. The loudspeaker assembly is generally attached to the casing 2 with a mounting adhesive 124 such that the speaker unit 110 is placed in fluid communication with the perforations 4 for operable production of audio output 5. The casing 2 also includes space 3 for components. Such space 3 is not available for use as back volume for the loudspeaker unit 110.